Percy Jackson: Civil War
by the8horcrux
Summary: After the demigods joined the Avengers and fought at their side during the Ultron crisis, they thought the problems would be over. They never anticipated the team splitting apart. As political pressure mounts for the Avengers to sign the Accords, all of them are forced to answer one question: Whose side are you on? Sequel to my story Percy Jackson: Mission Marvel. No swearing EVER!
1. Blowing Stuff up in Lagos, Nigeria

**A/N Hello people! Just to let you know: This story is a sequel to my first story Percy Jackson: Mission Marvel. If you like the look of this story, go check my other one out, if you want. Short summary: Percy Jackson and the rest of the seven including Nico join the Avengers and fight Ultron. Now they're gonna be in this one.**

**As you can probably guess, this follows the events of Captain America: Civil War. It won't be super long because the demigods won't really be involved in the Bucky/Winter Soldier/HYDRA stuff. Sorry for that. **

**I've had a TON of people on my other story review me and tell me their ideas for who will be on whose side. Apologies, I have already decided and if what I decide disappoints you, sorry about that, but it's just what makes the most sense to me. Please please review I'm begging you they are amazing! I will put a shout out at the end of each chapter to every person who reviewed, but not on this one, because obviously people can't review before stories come out.**

**Anyway this is a long author's note so sorry about that. On to the story!**

**Percy P.O.V.**

The intercom in Percy's room buzzed. "Hey, kid." Percy groaned. Tony already knew that Percy was anything _but_ a kid, but insisted on calling him that anyway.

"What do you want, Metal-Head." Not Percy's best, but in his defense, he was on short notice. "We're meeting in the dining room. Get over here."

Percy sighed and dragged himself out of bed. Waiting for him were the rest of the team. "Late again, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smirked. "Frank, Hazel, and Nico have already gotten here."

Frank and Hazel were visiting from Camp Jupiter for the summer, or at least until whatever crisis that just came up was over. "What's up?" Percy asked, sliding in a chair next to Annabeth's.

Steve leaned forward in his chair. "We've received news that HYDRA is going to attack a small town called Lagos in Nigeria. We need to be there before they get whatever they're looking for."

Tony pulled up a picture of the town. "Not much there. Just your classic Nigerian town. Hard to see what HYDRA would want there."

Natasha shrugged. "Regardless, we need to get a team. This is too small a job for everyone. I'm thinking Steve, Wanda, Sam, Percy, Hazel, and I. There are not too many people in that case." Tony brushed some nonexistent lint off his shirt.

"Fine with me. Annie and I have a thing tomorrow." Annabeth started to rise from her chair. "If you call me Annie one more time-"

"Hey, it's easier to say!" Tony defended.

"Would you like me to call you Anthony?" Annabeth threatened. Tony blinked. "Yeah, okay. Fair point."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Come on guys. We need to act professional!"

"Says the guy who just made a boomerang out of tin foil." Piper replied. Steve slapped a hand on the table.

"Okay guys, we're leaving in half an hour. Get what you need. The rest of you stay here." Tony rose from his chair.

"Yes, well, _Beth_ and I have somewhere to be." Annabeth drew her knife. "So help me, Stark-"

"All right, all right!"

Percy chuckled and retreated to his room. He pulled on his suit and steel sword/pen. Half an hour later, he kissed Annabeth goodbye and boarded the jet.

. . .

Percy put on a hat and sunglasses and sat down in a café chair in Lagos, Nigeria. He pretended to be sipping some coffee, but actually he was scanning the area, looking for anything that might be suspicious. Hazel sat to his left, also in a hat and sunglasses. They were supposed to be two teenagers going shopping together.

Percy thought the disguises were unnecessary since he and Hazel didn't look like them when they were fighting anyway, but Natasha had insisted.

Steve talked in their earbuds. "All right. What do you see?" It was Wanda who answered.

"Standard beat cops. Small station. Quiet street. It's a good target." This was supposedly supposed to be a training mission for Wanda, since she was new.

"There's an ATM on the south corner, which means…" Steve said, waiting for someone to answer him.

"Cameras." Wanda replied. Percy resisted the urge to put his face in his hands. Cameras made everything worse. "Both cross streets are one way." Steve said.

"So, compromised escape routes."

"Means our guy doesn't care about being seen, and he isn't afraid to make a mess on the way out. You see that Range Rover halfway up the block?"

"Yeah, the red one? It's cute."

Natasha interceded into their conversation. "It's also bulletproof, which means private security, which means more guns, which means more headaches for someone, probably us."

"You guys know I can move stuff with my mind, right?" Wanda said, a smile tugging at her mouth.

Natasha didn't smile. "Looking over your shoulder needs to become second nature." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Has anybody ever told you you're a little paranoid?" Hazel snorted into her cheeseburger. Natasha glanced back. "Not to my face. Why? Did you hear something?"

Steve called them to attention. "Eyes on target, folks. This is the best lead on Rumlow we've had in six months. I don't want to lose him."

"If he sees us coming that won't be a problem." Sam said. "He kind of hates us." Percy glanced across the street and saw a garbage truck pushing its way through traffic without any kind of notice to pedestrians and otherwise.

"Sam, you see that garbage truck? Scan it." Sam nodded and something that looked like a metal mini airplane soared out of his jet back and latched itself to the bottom of the garbage truck.

"That trucks loaded for mass weight, and the driver's armed."

"It's a battering ram." Natasha realized. Steve glanced behind him. "Go now."

"What?" Wanda asked.

"That truck's not hitting the police."

Percy and Hazel looked at each other, blinked, and suddenly they were wearing their suits. Instantly, people started glancing around and murmuring. "Oh my goodness is that the Tsunami? That looks like Platinum!"

"So much for subtlety." Natasha said sarcastically, and she leapt over the railing towards the hospital that said, INSTITUTE FOR INFECTIOUS DISEASES.

The truck was now thundering towards the Institute. Hazel raised her hands and the asphalt rose up in an attempt to stop it bursting through. They were too late. At the last moment, the driver jumped out of the car and it slammed into the concrete entrance.

Hazel cursed and darted towards the entrance. Two new trucks drove into the newly made entrance to the Institute.

Soldiers in black armor emerged from the trucks and started shooting at the team. Hazel dodged and drew her steel _spatha._ She emerged in a fierce battle with one of the men. Steve spoke into the earbuds. "Body armor, AR15s. I make eight hostiles."

The ground rumbled under Hazel and she drew out a huge steel bar. She lifted it up and hit the guy that she was battling with on the head. "I make seven." She said, slightly out of breath.

Sam emerged from the rooftop, flew down, and took out two soldiers. "I make five." Wanda used her telekinesis to lift one soldier up into the air. "Sam," She said.

Sam caught the soldier and slammed him on the ground. "Four. Rumlow's on the third floor." Steve ran towards Wanda. "Wanda, just like we practiced."

"What about the gas?"

"Get it out. Hey Percy, how long can you hold your breath?"

Percy frowned. "Uh, depends. Why?" Steve nodded at Wanda and she lifted them both up and into the Institute.

Percy held his breath, ripped off a soldier's gas mask and shoved it on his face. He saw Steve doing the same.

He saw the gas slowly receding and knew that Wanda was doing her job. Percy jumped behind a pillar to evade gunfire and, peeking over, threw his sword at one of the guys. He heard a grunt of pain and, with a smirk of satisfaction, knew he had done his job.

Steve threw his shield and it bounced off the walls, hitting a bunch of the soldiers. Wanda drew all the gas out and threw it into the atmosphere. Steve and Percy charged into a room that had its door blasted off.

"Rumlow has a biological weapon." Steve said.

"I'm on it." Natasha replied.

Percy ran out to the balcony, Steve on his heels. Rumlow aimed a grenade launcher and a bomb shot through the air. Percy reflexively hit it back with his sword. It bounced of it, landed near a shop, and exploded. He heard screams in the air.

Steve looked at him in horror. Percy felt his face turn white with shock. They didn't have time to ponder on what had happened, however, because Rumlow fired three more times.

Steve's shield protected both of them, but they got thrown back, out the window, and on to a garbage truck. Percy got to his feet, wincing. He would have a ton of bruises and be super sore in the morning, but nothing serious had happened.

Steve put his hand to his ear. "Sam. He's in a AFV heading north." Sam flew across the sky and landed on a rooftop.

"I got four. They're splitting up."

Percy jumped off the balcony and absorbed the impact in a roll. "Hazel. Where're you at?" Her voice sounded in his earbud. "I'm across the street, taking care of the people who got hit by the grenade launcher."

Percy felt a surge of guilt but ran across the block to join her. There weren't any dead, but some were seriously injured. "Anybody got a phone?" Percy yelled. One scared looking teenager handed him one. He dialed nine-one-one and told them where the emergency was.

"They ditched their gear." Steve said in their earbuds. "It's a shell game now. One of them has the payload."

Percy glanced at Hazel. "Hazel, I'll take care of everything here. Go and help Nat." Natasha was standing near two soldiers, one holding a gun and the other holding the vial.

Hazel looked at him. "But-"

"I made this mess. I need to clean it up. Go!" She gave him an apologetic look and ran through the crowd to Natasha.

**(Hazel)**

Hazel rushed through the crowd, pushing people out of the way and ignoring their blinking smartphones that were taking video of her and Percy's massive failures. She ran to Natasha and skidded to a stop. Reflexively, the two goons who were pointing guns at her pointed them at Hazel instead.

She put her hands up and tried to look innocent. Too late, the guys remembered who the larger threat was but Natasha had already taken them down. She plucked the vial out of the hand of one of the soldiers.

"Payload secure. Thanks, Hazel." Hazel shrugged. "All in a day's work." Natasha gave her a dry smile and then turned towards Steve who was now fighting with Rumlow.

"Let's go make sure Steve doesn't, die, shall we?" The two girls darted into the crowd.

**(Steve)**

Neither of them seemed to have the upper hand, at least until Rumlow got annoyed.

"Come on!" He yelled, and pinned Steve to the side of a building. A knife extended from one of his gloves. "This is for dropping a building on my face." He hissed.

Steve grabbed Rumlow's arm and pulled the glove off, only to see another knife come out of another glove.

Steve glared at him, kicked him in the gut, and knocked off his helmet. A grotesquely scarred face peered up at him. Rumlow grinned, which made him look even more gruesome. "I think I look pretty good, all things considered."

Steve pinned Rumlow on the ground. "Who's your buyer?" He demanded. Rumlow smirked. "You know, he knew you. Your pal, your buddy, your Bucky." Steve felt his face turning white. He froze, and suddenly he felt like the scrawny kid in the nineteen forties again.

"What did you say?"

Rumlow seemed to know that his words had affected Steve.

"He remembered you. I was there. He got all weepy about it. Till they put his brain back in a blender. He wanted you to know something. He said, 'Please tell Rogers, when you gotta go, you gotta go.' And you're coming with me."

Steve realized the trap too late. A bomb activated near him. Steve would have been dead in seconds if it weren't for Wanda's interference.

She used her powers to keep the blast around Rumlow's body whose mouth opened in a silent scream of agony. She lifted him into the air so that she didn't lose control, and the explosion detonated, slamming Rumlow against a nearby building.

Steve watched in shock as flames blossomed around floors in the building. Wanda put her hand over her mouth in horror, realizing what she had done.

Natasha, Hazel and Percy also ran to his side, staring at the building.

Steve put a hand to his earbud. "Sam… we need Fire and Rescue… on the south side of the building. We gotta get up there."

Percy put his hand on Wanda's shoulder as she wiped small tears from her eyes.

**A/N Aaaaand that's chapter one! Hoped you all liked that! And no, I'm not making a ship out of Percy and Wanda. Sister/brother love guys. I promise you I will NEVER break up Percabeth. **

**I won't really be updating at regular times, so just keep an eye on this story and please review! I'll leave a shout-out to you on the second chapter.**


	2. The Avengers are Far From Perfect

**A/N And I'm back! Thanks to all of the people who reviewed! I'll leave a shout out to you at the end of the chapter.**

**Percy P.O.V**

Percy was feeling really guilty.

He took a hasty shower when they got back to New York and then reluctantly dragged himself to the living room to see what the news had to say about him.

He found Wanda sitting desolately on the couch, staring up at the screen where the news reporters were unashamedly trash talking the Avengers, but most especially Percy and Wanda.

Percy sat down on the couch next to her and she barely acknowledged his presence. The news reporter was showing footage of the bomb ricocheting of Percy's sword and exploding near civilians.

"This, beyond else, shows that the Avengers are only saving themselves. Tsunami hopes to avoid persecution by staying anonymous. Is it right for the world to be cowering under masked vigilantes? Whose side are these people _really_ on?"

Percy turned away, but he couldn't help but listen. Now a second reporter was talking about Wanda.

"They are operating outside and above the law. Because that's the reality, if we don't respond to acts like these. What legal authority does an enhanced individual like Wanda Maximoff have to operate in Nig-"

The television switched off. Percy hadn't even noticed Steve walking in before he set the remote on a shelf.

"It's my fault." Wanda said. Steve sat down on the couch next to her. Percy leaned on the window frame and stared out the window.

"That's not true." Steve said. Percy turned around suddenly. "Yeah, it's not. It's _my _fault, Wanda. If I hadn't been too worried about saving my own life then they wouldn't have paid attention. Don't beat yourself up."

Wanda ignored both of them. "Turn the TV back on. They're being very specific."

"Percy's right." Steve winced. "That came out wrong. I mean, it's not your fault or Percy's fault. I should've clocked that bomb long before you had to deal with it."

Steve walked over and sat down. "Rumlow mentioned Bucky and… suddenly I was a sixteen year old kid again in Brooklyn. And people died. It's on me." Wanda sighed.

"It's on all of us."

"But this job… we try and save as many people as we can. Sometimes that doesn't mean everybody. But if we can't find a way to live with that then maybe next time… next time nobody gets saved."

Vision materialized through the wall and all three of them started.

"Vis!" Wanda exclaimed. "We talked about this." Vision looked confused. "Yes, but he door was open so I assumed-" He gestured towards the door and stopped. "Captain Rogers wished to know when Mr. Stark was arriving."

"Thank you." Steve said. "We'll be right down."

"I'll… use the door." Vision said. "Oh, and he's brought a guest. Mr. Jackson, I suggest you put your suit back on." Percy frowned.

"Who is it?"

"The Secretary of State."

Percy cursed in Ancient Greek and ran out the door to grab his suit.

**(Annabeth)**

Annabeth wished she could punch herself.

Of course the Secretary of State would want to know why Tony Stark's assistant was going back to the Avengers base with him.

"Um, just, business." Annabeth invented wildly in the back of the convertible that Tony was taking to Avengers Facility. Ross frowned like he didn't believe her but didn't ask any more questions. Tony nodded approvingly at her like, _nice save_.

Now they were back at the base and Annabeth had barely enough time to dart into her room, pull on her suit, run into the meeting, and hope to find an adequate excuse as to why Annabeth Chase had suddenly disappeared from the building.

On the way to her room she found Percy looking similarly disheveled. He was running so fast he rammed into her. "Sorry!" He gasped. Annabeth massaged her side. "It's fine! Just hurry up and get on your suit before Ross wonders why two adolescent kids are running around the Avengers Facility!"

Percy nodded and ran around her. Annabeth shoved on her suit in her room and darted out to the meeting house and tried not to look too sweaty. She sat in a chair next to Piper, also in her suit, who whispered, "Close one, huh?"

Annabeth nodded and looked up at Ross who was giving some sort of speech. "Five years ago, I had a heart attack. I dropped right in the middle of my backswing. Turned out it was the best round of my life, because after thirteen hours of surgery and a triple bypass… I found something that forty years in the Army had never taught me: Perspective."

"The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt. You have fought for us, protected us, risked your lives, but while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some who would prefer the word 'vigilantes'."

Annabeth felt a sick feeling in her stomach. She glanced over at Percy and he looked similarly worried. Natasha leaned forward in her chair. "And what word would you use, Mr. Secretary?"

Ross looked like he was glad she asked. "How about 'dangerous'? What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals who routinely ignore borders and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind? And some of whom don't even show us their true faces?" He gestured towards the masked demigods.

Frank shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Jason coughed.

Ross activated the screen behind him, and it started showing footage of the destruction the Avengers caused on their many world-saving exploits.

"New York." Secretary Ross said. The screen showed a Chitauri leviathan. New Yorkers screaming and running from a Chitauri alien. The Hulk slamming into a building and a dust cloud enveloped the camera.

Rhodey looked regretful. He glanced behind him at Natasha.

"Washington D.C." Ross said, and the screen changed. Three helicarriers, firing at each other. The Triskelion collapsing. A helicarrier smashing into the Potomac, making a huge wave and engulfing citizens.

Sam looked down.

"Sokovia." Ross said and the screen changed again.

The city was rising. A building fell off, and civilians screamed and ran from rocks falling from the air. Wanda and Tony stared at the screen.

"Lagos." Ross said finally and the screen changed once again.

A bomb falling on a shack. Tsunami making no attempt to grab it, though Annabeth knew that couldn't be true… could it?

A burning building. Paramedics moving a stretcher. A dead girl. Percy and Wanda looked horribly guilty. Steve seemed to notice this and intervened.

"That's enough."

Ross nodded to an aide and the images flickered off.

"In the past four years, you've operated with unlimited power and _no _supervision. That is something the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. However, I think we've found a solution." Ross handed Wanda a thick book with a glaring red cover.

"The Sokovia Accords." Ross said. "Approved by one hundred seventeen countries. It states that the Avengers will no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary."

Steve looked angry. "The Avengers were created to make the world a safer place. I feel we've done that."

"Tell me, Captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are right now?" Steve glanced up. Natasha looked slightly hurt. Ross looked satisfied.

"If I misplaced a couple of thirty megaton nukes, you can bet there'd be consequences. Compromise. Reassurance. That's how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground."

"So, there are contingencies." Rhodey said.

"Three days from now, the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords." Ross informed them. "Talk it over."

Steve glanced at Tony. "And if we come to a decision you don't like?" Natasha asked.

"Then you'll retire."

Natasha stifled a smile.

**Jason P.O.V.**

Jason still didn't know how he felt about joining the Avengers.

Sure, they were doing the right thing. And sure, he was helping keep the world safe other than stabbing monsters. But the video they'd just seen was confirming the obvious: The Avengers were far from perfect.

Now they were all meeting in the kitchen and living room to discuss the Accords. Sam Wilson and James Rhodes were already arguing.

"Secretary Ross has a congressional Medal of Honor, which is one more than you have." Rhodey shot at Sam. Sam frowned at him.

"Okay, let's say we sign this thing. How long until they LoJack us like a bunch of common criminals?"

"One hundred and seventeen countries agreed to this. One hundred and seventeen, Sam, and you're just like, 'No, it's cool, we got this.'"

Vision interceded into their argument. "I have an equation."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Oh, this will clear it up."

"In the eight years since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man, the number of enhanced persons has grown exponentially. And during the same period, the number of world-threatening events has risen at a commensurate rate."

"You're saying it's our fault?" Steve said aggressively. Vision shrugged.

"I'm just saying there may be a casualty. Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge creates conflict. And conflict… breeds catastrophe. Oversight… oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand."

Percy argued back. "But it comes down to the same point. We are the only ones who are willing and have the strength to fight, no matter the cost. I didn't see the military rushing to help when we were fighting Ultron."

Jason looked at him. "All the same, people got hurt. We need to be kept in check so that we don't run away with our power. The government has good people in it as much as bad. Octavian and Reyna are one example of that." Percy glared at him.

"Yes, but-"Natasha interrupted them.

"Tony. You are being uncharacteristically non-hyperbal."

Tony was lying on the couch with one hand over his face. He took it off when he heard Natasha speak.

"It's because he's already made up his mind." Steve said. Tony sat up, wincing as he did so.

"Boy, you know me so well. Actually, I'm nursing an electromagnetic headache." He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a mug. "That's what's going on, Cap. It's just pain. It's discomfort. Who's putting coffee grounds in the garbage disposal? Am I running bed and breakfast for a biker gang?"

He put his phone in the basket and tapped it. It showed a picture of a smiling young man. "Oh, that's Charles Spencer, by the way. He's a great kid. Computer engineering degree, three point six GPA. He had a floor level gig at Intel planned for the fall. But first, he wanted to put a few miles on his soul before he parked it behind the desk. See the world. Maybe be of service."

"Charlie didn't want to go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam, which sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where, Sokovia."

They all looked affected by this. Jason was starting to see where this was going, and agreed with it. "He wanted to make a difference, I suppose." Tony continued. "I mean, we won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking butt." He put a pill in his coffee and faced the others.

"There's no decision making process here. Like Grace said, we need to be put in check! Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, if we're boundary-less, we're no better than the bad guys."

"Tony, someone dies on your watch, you don't give up." Steve said.

"Who said we're giving up?" Tony argued.

"We are if we're not taking responsibility for our answers." Steve replied. "That document just shifts the blame."

Jason thought that sounded like Steve was a bit full of himself, and it looked like Rhodey agreed. "I'm sorry, Steve, that... that sounded dangerously arrogant. This is the _United Nations _we're talking about. It's not the World Security Council, it's not S.H.I.E.L.D., it's not HYDRA."

"No, but it's run by people with agendas, and agendas change."

Tony set down his mug. "That's _good_. That's why I'm here. When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down and stopped manufacturing." Steve still looked calm, but Jason could tell that his restrain was starting to crack.

"Tony, you chose to do that. If we sign this, we surrender our right to choose. What if this panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go? What if there is somewhere we need to go, and they won't let us? We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still are own."

Percy looked like he was struggling to not speak up, but the rest of the Avengers' eyes were flicking between the Steve/Tony show. Jason saw Annabeth and Piper look at each other, look at Percy and Jason, and exchange a worried look.

"If we don't do this now, it's gonna be done _to _us later. That's a fact. That's not gonna be pretty." Tony said. Wanda glanced up.

"You're saying they'll come for me."

"We would protect you." Vision said immediately.

"I think Tony's right." Natasha said suddenly. Everyone looked at her in surprise. "If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer. If we take it off-"

"Aren't you the same woman who told the government to kiss her *censored* a couple of years ago?" Sam debated. Natasha looked slightly abashed.

"I'm just… reading the terrain. We have made… some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back." Tony stared at her.

"Focus up. I'm sorry, did I mishear you or did you just agree with me?"

"Oh, I want to take it back now." Natasha said. Tony grinned. "No, no, no, you can't retract it. Thank you. Unprecedented. Okay, case closed, I win."

Steve's phone buzzed, which made them all jump. He pulled it out to check it. Jason saw a text message that read, 'She's gone. In her sleep.' Steve stood up suddenly.

"I have to go."

Jason and Piper looked at each other. Piper looked conflicted, not like the faces of all the other demigods in the room.

**A/N I bet you all can feel the tension rising between Percy and Jason. Wanna take a 'wild' guess on who's on who's side? ****Okay, so I'm gonna try my best to update every other day. Expect in update in two days, okay?**

**Gottalovebooks14  
Br0kenTh0rn  
DaughterofAthena223  
Solangelo21  
Lover of Fantasy and Magic  
****CRUDEN****  
ShadeFireDragon  
Dustiniz117**


	3. The Sides Have Been Drawn

**A/N Aaaand I'm back! Hello everybody! Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! By the way, I'm using some of my reviewer Br0kenTh0rn's ideas. Thanks for that!**

**Piper P.O.V.**

The demigods were having a meeting of their own.

They gathered in Percy's room, with everyone squished uncomfortably against the walls. Percy and Annabeth were lying on Percy's bed holding hands, staring at the ceiling.

"So." Jason said. No one said anything, except for Leo. "So what?" He joked. Piper punched him lightly.

"Ow."

Percy sighed. "I honestly don't know." Jason ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, I feel like it's pretty obvious." Percy sat up so fast Annabeth slid off the bed and on to the floor.

"Well, do tell." Jason raised his eyebrows. "We've done bad things. So have they. We need to sign this thing."

Leo fidgeted with the bedspread. "Not to argue with you, Sparky, but I don't like being controlled. And honestly, I get the feeling that if we sign this, we'll be more likely to be sent to prison or whatever if they catch us fighting monsters."

Nico almost inadvertently nodded. Annabeth looked worried, and was glancing at Jason and then back at Percy.

Percy gave Leo and Nico a grateful look. "Sure, the Avengers have done bad things. _They _need to sign this. But we're freaking _demigods_, Jason. We're heroes. We know our limits." Frank spoke slowly, as if worried Percy was going to freak out at him.

"No offense, Percy, but that sounded kind of arrogant." Percy opened his mouth but Jason interrupted.

"And you weren't such a hero when you threw that bomb at the shack." Jason said swiftly. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he looked surprised. Percy looked like he'd been slapped. Piper stared at Jason.

Percy stood up slowly. "You didn't think when you said that, Grace." His voice was deadly calm. Jason looked slightly surprised himself, but didn't back down.

Piper was so shocked she couldn't even find the energy to charmspeak. Annabeth's and Piper's eyes darted back and forth between Jason and Percy like they were watching a tennis ball game.

Jason put his hand in his pocket where Piper knew his _gladius_ was concealed. "Percy, society needs order to survive, and the world needs heroes right now. Not renegade villains who think that just because they have superpowers, or don't agree with what the government thinks gives them the right to break the law, the same laws that our ancestors created. People need to have faith in the government and systems that have been here for centuries."

Piper took a breath and prepared herself for charmspeaking, but Percy interrupted.

"Jason, that's complete garbage. You don't know what the mortal world is like. You don't know what it's like to be treated like a freak. I've been in the school systems, Jason. I've lived with them half my life. If you're different in any way, most kids reject you. They don't care about kids like us. It's not like _you've_ been exposed to that stuff."

Jason's eyes flashed angrily. "I got trained by a wolf when I was two years old! And my mom's dead! I didn't get to have a nice life with her, unlike you! "

"Oh, sad! Then you got to be everyone's golden boy! You're a son of _Jupiter_! Of course you'd want to be a lapdog to the governments who love you!" Percy shouted back. Piper heard the door open.

Steve, Natasha, and Wanda were standing in the doorway. "Is everyone all right?" Steve asked. "We heard…" His voice trailed off when they saw Percy and Jason's murderous faces. Percy took a shaky breath.

"I… need some air."

He stormed out of the room. With an apologetic look from Annabeth, she walked after him, followed by nervous looking Leo, Nico, and Hazel. Hazel looked devastated when Frank didn't follow her. She hesitated on walking out the door, but stepped out the doorway. Frank glanced at her, pain etched in the edges of his forehead.

The sides had been drawn.

. . .

The next two days were barely tolerable. Piper kept tormenting herself about whether she could have charmspeaked to avoid tension. Despite Jason's reassurances, she couldn't push down an uneasy feeling. "I don't know what happened back there." Jason had admitted.

Piper looked at the floor. "This is bad. The team's splitting apart. _We're_ splitting apart. Jason, we've got to stop this."

Jason nodded but looked unconvinced. "All those things that Percy said… it was almost confirming what I've thought about myself for my whole life. I guess I just kind of couldn't stand it anymore."

"Think about how Percy's feeling right now." Piper said gently. "I think you should go and apologize. There's got to be some way to make a compromise." Jason looked straight at her.

"I can't, Piper. Not right now. I just… I have a feeling I'll just make it worse." Piper nodded but in her head she thought, _in other words, you're too afraid to try._

Annabeth voiced her worries the day before the signing of the accords. "You'll have to reveal yourself." She said. Piper had been worrying about that herself.

"We'll say we're Inhumans, and hope that we won't get in any more legal trouble." She said, but even to herself that sounded weak.

Annabeth nodded. "This is going to split the team apart. You realize that, don't you? I don't think Percy and Jason could ever forgive each other either way."

Piper looked at her friend. Her grey eyes looked stormier than usual, and there were bags under her eyes. "Annabeth, how are you?" She looked caught off guard.

"What?"

"How are you?" Piper repeated. "Are you okay?" Annabeth took a shaky breath. "I don't know anymore. I honestly don't know." Piper merely sat there and watched. Annabeth needed to talk, and Piper knew that the best thing to do was listen.

"I thought we would be done. I thought that after that-that place, we would be free to live our lives. I thought, 'That has to be all the universe expects from us? That has to be it.'" Annabeth laughed bitterly. "Then the Avengers happened and… you know the rest. Then I thought, 'Well, they're doing something good. I'm doing something good for the mortals. I have friends now. Then I saw that video and I realized that we caused at least as much problems that we fix. But the Accords just don't seem like the right choice. And now the team's splitting apart, and everyone's arguing, and-"

Annabeth hesitated. Piper pulled her into a hug. "Whatever happens, we'll still be friends, right?" Piper said as she pulled away.

Annabeth smiled slightly. "Definitely. Thanks, Piper."

Piper nodded. "Of course. If you ever need a free hug, I'm always available." Annabeth laughed. Piper was glad to see the sparkle back in her eyes. "I'll keep that in mind."

Dinner an hour later was complete torture. The demigods ate together, but stayed on opposite sides of the room. If you could cut the tension with a knife, then they'd have to use one of those huge kitchen one.

Percy and Jason occasionally glanced up, caught each other's eyes, and looked down immediately. Piper resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _Boys_.

It broke Piper's heart to see her friends like this, but she knew that they all had strong opinions. And when demigods disagreed, things could get bad _fast._ It was like that first day together on the Argo II, everyone distrustful of each other.

The signing of the Accords would be tomorrow. Piper couldn't escape the feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong.

**A/N Phew! That was a depressing chapter to writer. It was a bit of a filler chapter. Apologies for that. Also, I just changed a little bit of this story, it used to be that Hazel was on Jason's side but now she's on Percy's side. Just letting you know that to those who may have read this already.**

**I've had a lot of reviewers who think that the demigods won't join either sign to risk revealing themselves. I don't think that's exactly what would happen, but that's just my opinion and that's how the plot works. Sorry for the late update. Shout out to reviewers:**

**Br0kenTh0rn  
ShadeFireDragon  
DaughterofAthena223  
Gottalovebooks14  
AACM25**


	4. The Signing of the Accords

**A/N Yes, you are gonna have to see T'Chaka die all over again. BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry. Also, on the previous chapter I switched Hazel being on Jason's side to being on Percy's side. **

**Jason  
Vienna, Austria  
**

Jason looked around the room at the various super heroes. Tony, Natasha, Rhodey, an African American man Jason recognized as T'Challa. Piper was sitting next to him, looking around nervously. Frank sat to his left.

They were all nervous, as none of them had masks on and were bracing themselves for the usual gasps, 'Shock's a teenager? Oh my goodness, Shapeshifter is like fifteen!' Yeah, they were ready for it. They each were holding a picture of their symbol as a super hero so people would recognize them.

Jason felt a twinge of sadness when he didn't see Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Hazel, or Nico. But it was their choice.

A government official walked by and his eyes widened when he saw who the newest Avengers really were. "Yes, we're teenagers. Deal with it." Piper said, and snatched the document that he was holding and signed it.

The government person tried to tone down his expression of surprise. "Introduce yourselves, please."

They went down the line. "Frank Zhang, Shapeshifter. Piper Mclean, Charm. Jason Grace, Shock." The government guy still looked… well, shocked.

"Thank you." He said, and walked off to give the paper to Natasha and T'Challa. After a while a person on the loudspeakers spoke.

"If everyone would please be seated. The assembly is now in session." The Wakandan king walked up to give a speech.

"When stolen Wakandan Vibranium was used to make a terrible weapon, we in Wakanda were forced to question our legacy. Those men and women killed in Nigeria were part of a goodwill foundation from a country to long in the shadows. We will not, however, let misfortune drive us back. We will fight to improve the world we wish to join. I am grateful to the Avengers for supporting this initiative."

Jason felt a tingle on the back of his neck. He glanced out the window and recognized a car below that was holding a bomb. The king continued, "Wakanda is proud to extend its hand in peace."

At the exact same time, Natasha, T'Challa, and Jason all yelled, "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Jason threw himself on to Piper and Frank. The world exploded.

When the dust cleared and Jason had wiped the grit from his eyes, everything was destroyed. After checking to make sure Piper and Frank were okay, he looked around the room.

T'Challa was bowing his head over the dead body of the Wakandan king. Piper noticed this immediately, put her hand on T'Challa's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry."

People were starting to get up. Jason noticed a significantly smaller amount then what had entered the building.

. . .

**Percy**

Percy was packing up the last things in his room. He was surprised to discover that he was actually going to miss this place. Of course, it would be good to go back to his mom's apartment, maybe spend some more time with his baby sister.

His twentieth birthday was in a few days. Percy was in awe that he had survived eight years since finding out he was a demigod. He was currently one of the oldest campers, at Camp Half-Blood, at least.

Maybe he and Annabeth could finally settle down, go to college. The way things were going, he was going to be the oldest kid in Goode High School.

Still, Percy felt a twinge of sadness as he looked at a photograph of the team on his wall. It was right after they'd saved the world from Ultron and had moved into the new Avengers Facility. Despite being beat up, sooty, they were all grinning.

Annabeth walked in, and Percy was so caught up in his thoughts that he jumped. Annabeth glanced up at the picture on the wall, and seemed to guess what Percy was thinking. "Yeah. I've been thinking about it too. You're gonna miss it, aren't you?"

Percy tried to laugh. "Fighting mortals every other day and almost getting shot all the time? Are you kidding?" Annabeth rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah, I'll miss it." He admitted. "But still, at least we'll be going to college!" Annabeth sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, but it just won't be the same without everyone else."

The door opened again. Leo walked in, followed by Hazel. "What, a party?" Leo said. "Am I invited?" Percy shook his head. "Of course not, Leo. Why would we invite you?"

Leo pretended to look hurt. "I thought we were friends!" Then Nico walked in.

"Jeez, guys!" Percy groaned. "This is my room, not the living room! Go hang out there!" Nico shrugged.

"The door was open. Besides, I was wondering if you have any extra drachmas. I want to Iris-Message Will. He's going to_ high school_." He spit the word out like you would say 'The Underworld.' or 'Tartarus."

Percy recovered himself. "Yeah, sure man. They're in that bag over there." He jerked his head towards a backpack. Nico dug through it with seemingly no regard for his personal belongings.

"Gee, Percy, you sure are a messy packer." Percy sighed. "Thanks, Nico."

Nico left tossing a golden drachma in one hand, and once Leo had gotten tired of bugging Percy he left too.

That left just Percy, Annabeth and Hazel. "Do you think I'm making the right choice?" She asked abruptly.

Percy just looked at her in confusion. She amended, "It's just… Frank's signing the Accords. Do you think that I should have too?"

Annabeth thought about that. "Just because Frank signed it and you didn't doesn't mean you two still can't date. I think that you made the right choice, Hazel, but it's totally up to you."

Hazel nodded slowly. "Okay. It's just… okay."

A while later all five demigods piled into a really old car. Tony had said that it was the best thing that he was allowed to loan them, but Percy suspected there were other reasons.

The drive was subdued. Even Leo didn't try to crack any jokes. Percy dropped Leo, Hazel and Nico off at Camp Half-Blood. Percy had successfully convinced Annabeth to live with him during the school year. She had agreed.

When Percy walked into the Jacksons' apartment, his mom hugged him so hard he gasped for air.

"Thanks for letting me live with you, Sally." Annabeth greeted her, smiling slightly as she watched Percy massage his ribs.

"Any time." Percy's mom said. "Percy, Ella wants to see you." He walked into the living room where Paul was watching television and his little sister was gurgling happily on the floor.

Annabeth's phone rang. She picked it up. _It's Piper_. She mouthed to Percy. Annabeth listened for a while to the phone.

"Oh, no. Is everyone okay? I can't believe this. Yeah, I'll check. Uh-huh. Bye." She hung up and turned to Percy.

"The United Nations Building has been bombed." Percy stared at her. "What?"

Annabeth explained what had happened. "Piper wants us to check the news to see if they know who bombed the place is. Hey Paul, can we borrow the remote?" Paul reluctantly handed the TV remote to her. She switched to a news channel.

Sure enough, it showed the United Nations building being bombed and dust flying everywhere. "A bomb hidden in a news van ripped through the UN building in Vienna." The reporter was saying.

"More than seventy people have been injured. At least twelve are dead, including Wakanda's King T'Chaka. Officials have released a video of a suspect who they have identified as James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier. The infamous HYDRA agent, linked to numerous acts of terrorism and political assassinations."

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other. "This is bad." Percy said.

**A/N Okay we finished yay! After this I might not be able to post for a while so I'll just make up for those chapters when I can. Shout out to reviewers:**

**Br0kenTh0rn  
Djberneman  
Trey Alexander  
ShadeFireDragon  
DaughterofAthena223  
Solangelo21  
DarkShadowDragon16  
RandomReader**


	5. The Evil Doctor Returns

**A/N Sorry for the late update! I just had the WORST writer's block ever. It literally took me five minutes to get each sentence out. Whew!**

**Steve P.O.V.**

You'd think fighting a guy in a cat suit wouldn't be so hard.

Steve, Sam, and Bucky all drove through the overpass, attacking cat guy but he was holding his own against all three of them.

Armed policemen started to arrive, and that was when Steve knew it was time to stop. Not that they really had a choice. The policemen surrounded them all and pointed their guns at them. War Machine and Shock flew over.

Jason pulled off his mask. He seemed to have forgotten that he didn't need it anymore. He readied his steel sword, and Rhodey put up both of his hands. "Stand down." He said.

Then he looked directly at Steve. "Congratulations, Cap. You're a criminal." Jason looked at him sympathetically. Bucky moved to Steve's side and lowered his gun.

**Jason P.O.V.**

And then Steve, Sam, and Bucky what's-his-face had to get themselves arrested.

Piper and Frank were waiting for them back at the police department in Romania. Piper was drumming her fingers nervously on the table next to Natasha. "Well, how'd it go?" Jason dropped his sword on the table. It landed with a hard bang.

"Great." He replied bitterly. "Just perfect." Piper sighed. "That bad, huh?" Frank rubbed his temples. Steve, Sam, Bucky, and T'Challa walked into the room with Sharon Carter and Everett Ross.

Sure, Jason had signed the stupid Accords. That didn't mean that he liked Everett Ross. He was to power-hungry. "What's gonna happen to him?" Steve asked, indicating Bucky.

"The same thing that ought to happen to you." Ross replied. "Psychological evaluation and extradition."

"What about our lawyer?" Steve asked. He seemed to be avoiding Piper, Frank, and Jason's eyes. Was it possible the guy was guilty? Probably not. At least Percy and Annabeth had the sense to stay out of it. To tell the truth, Jason was ready to make up with them and apologize.

Ross grinned at Steve's question. "Lawyer. That's funny. See that their weapons are placed in lock up. Oh, we'll write you a receipt."

Sam glanced at Jason. "I better not look out the window and see anyone flying around in that."

"Dude, I can fly _without_ a suit. By the way, I hope you don't get put in prison. You don't deserve that."

Steve looked down. "Yeah." He said stiffly. "I can tell." Jason sighed and walked out of the room, followed by Frank and Piper.

Jason walked into the bathroom, washed his hands and splashed water on his face. He stared at himself in the mirror. What had he become? A hero to the people? Or an agent to the government? He was sure that Piper was having doubts about the Accords.

And Percy had been his friend. It felt fundamentally wrong to argue with him, but he'd done it anyway. And now the team had been split apart. Was it Jason's fault?

Still, his entire life had been based on rules. If there were no rules, he felt like the stuff that made him _him _was going to dissolve. Maybe that was the only reason he'd signed the Accords. Maybe Percy was right, and he really was going to be the government's golden boy.

Did he want that?

Jason stared at nothing, lost in thought. A knock at the door made him jump. "Jason? Are you in here?" It was Piper's voice, sounding concerned. He stood up. "Yeah, I'll be right out." A minute later he opened the door. Piper looked relieved.

"You were in there for so long, I was starting…" Her voice trailed off. Her eyes locked on to the camera videos.

"Do we know if that man who's taking care of Bucky is an actual psychiatrist?" Jason turned and looked at the screen as well. The man was pacing around the room, holding a red book with a black star. It gave Jason chills. That book couldn't be good.

"No," Jason said slowly. "No, we don't." Piper and Jason looked at each other. "We've got to tell Tony." Piper said. Frank appeared right next to them.

"You've noticed that too? That supposed 'doctor' looks really shifty." Suddenly Bucky stiffened. He burst out of his cell.

"Oh, no." Jason said. "This _cannot_ be good."

Alarms sounded throughout the building. The camera focused on the Winter Soldier flickered out.

The three ran into the control room where Ross, Tony, and Natasha were staring at the cameras as well. "Don't miss much, do you?" Tony gave them an approving nod.

Ross was talking into an earbud. "Evac all civilians. Give me a perimeter around the building in gunships in the air."

Natasha looked at Tony. "Please tell me you brought a suit." Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Sure did. It's a lovely Tom Ford, three-piece, two-button. I'm an active-duty non-combatant." Piper rolled her eyes.

"Sure, Tony. I guess it's up to us, as usual. Secretary Ross, do we have your _permission_ to engage?" She spat out the word permission like it had a bitter taste in her mouth. Sharon, the blond agent, ignored both of them and ran past them all.

"Follow me."

Tony put on his tech glasses. Jason grabbed his _gladius_ from off the table, and they all followed Sharon. Natasha darted off in the other direction. "We're in position." She said in the radio.

Tony tapped a wrist control which turned into an Iron Man glove. He shot a stun blast at Bucky, which knocked him over but he got up quickly.

Piper yelled, "STOP!" and used her charmspeak. It should've been more than enough for a mortal, but Bucky only hesitated for a millisecond. Luckily, that gave Sharon and Natasha enough time to rush Bucky and landed kicks and punches.

Piper ran to join them and drew her knife. Jason could tell that she was holding back since Bucky wasn't himself. Unfortunately, that almost got her killed. The Winter Soldier pushed all three of them over and used both of his hands to pin Piper and Natasha down. Natasha grunted. "You could at least recognize me!"

Jason yelled and leveled his gladius. All the plugs in the room sparked and the lights flickered. T'Challa now back in his panther costume, starting fighting Bucky as well. T'Challa looked at Jason. "Go! This is my fight."

Jason looked at him strangely but rushed over to make sure Piper was okay. She was already getting up, glaring towards the Winter Soldier. "You know, I really thought he was good."

"He _was_." Natasha insisted, also getting up. "It was that doctor. I think he was working for HYDRA."

Frank struggled to his feet. In the commotion, Bucky had knocked Frank to the ground as an eagle. "Gee, how did you ever guess?" He said sarcastically.

Natasha ignored Frank. "I think Steve's going after him." She said amiably. Tony didn't look particularly reassured when he heard this news.

**(Steve)**

Bucky woke up with his metallic left arm clamped in a huge industrial vice. Sam called over to Steve, "Hey, Cap!"

Steve walked over and sat next to Bucky. "Steve." Bucky said. Steve looked at him cautiously.

"Which Bucky am I talking to?"

"You're mom's name was Sarah." Bucky remembered. "You used to wear newspapers in your shoes." Steve felt a huge sense of relief. Sam still looked unconvinced.

"And just like that, we're supposed to be cool?"

"What did I do?" Bucky asked. Sam sighed. "Enough."

**(Jason)**

Secretary Ross was pacing around the room looking angry. That wasn't much of a difference. Ross usually always looked angry when he was around super heroes. "I don't suppose you have any idea where they are?"

"We will." Tony said. "GSG-9's got the borders recovered. Recon's flying twenty four/seven. They'll get a hit. We'll handle it."

Natasha was sitting on a chair near a table, tracing a water stain. Her heart didn't really seem to be in the whole Captain-America's-a-criminal thing.

Ross stopped pacing. "You don't get it, Stark. It's not yours to handle. It's clear you can't be objective. I'm putting Special Ops on this."

Natasha looked up. "What happens when the shooting starts? What, you kill Rogers?"

"If we're provoked. Barnes would have been eliminated in Romania if it wasn't for Rogers. There are dead people who would be alive right now. Feel free to check my math."

Tony put his tech glasses back on. "With all due respect, you're not going to end this with boys and bullets, Ross. You gotta let us bring them in."

Ross looked doubtful. "And how would that be any different than last time?" Tony rose from his chair.

"Because this time I'm not gonna be wearing loafers and a silk shirt. Seventy two hours, guaranteed."

The secretary looked satisfied. "Thirty six hours. Barnes. Rogers. Wilson."

"Thank you sir." Jason didn't feel the need to say thank you. He really didn't want to fight any of the other Avengers one more time, but sometimes duty called.

Jason, Piper, and Frank left the room. "I have a bad feeling about this." Piper said. Frank cracked a smile. "Okay, Luke Skywalker." Jason smiled, but inside he felt the same way. Whatever was coming next could _not_ be good.

**A/N Darn right, Jason. Thanks to all my reviewers, and I'm sorry again that I was late in updating. Shout out to reviewers:**

**Gottalovebooks14  
Br0kenTh0rn  
Jessawatson12  
ShadeFireDragon  
DaughterofAthena223  
Solangelo21  
Rain**


	6. The Battle Begins

**Percy P.O.V.**

Percy sat in the back of a car in Halle, Germany. Annabeth had to keep poking him so he wouldn't fall asleep. It felt like it was midnight, but it was actually midday in Germany. Hazel, Leo, and Nico sat behind him.

It looked like Steve and Sharon were talking business, but in reality Percy was pretty sure they were flirting. Bucky was grinning. Once Percy was sure that Bucky wasn't a sure that he wasn't a murderous HYDRA super soldier, Percy discovered the Bucky was actually a sort of normal person.

"Can you scoot your seat up?" Bucky asked Sam. "No." Sam replied, though he was also watching Steve and Sharon with an amused look on his face.

"So, are we really gonna have to fight Iron Man?" Leo asked nervously. Percy yawned. "Afraid so." Leo sighed. "I really don't want to melt his suit. It's a work of art, but if it's for the greater good-"

"It is." Sam assured him. "If those that HYDRA doctor finds those other Winter Soldiers, America's civilization could collapse."

"I try to avoid collapsing civilizations." Leo admitted. "But couldn't we just _tell _Jason and Tony and everyone? Wouldn't that be easier then fighting them? By the way, I'm only attacking Jason for self-defense reasons. Not on purpose."

Hazel nodded. "Yeah, same with me and Frank." Sam sighed. "Just ask Steve, okay? And we've been over this. We tell Jason, he'll tell Tony, who'll tell Secretary Ross, and pretty soon we have a squad of Secret Service agents marching to Siberia."

Nico started grinning. "Yeah, speaking of Steve…" He pointed out the car window. Steve was kissing Sharon Carter. Percy wolf-whistled. Everyone started laughing.

The two broke apart and Steve glared in the car's direction. Percy waved innocently.

Steve walked over and opened the car door. He checked his watch. "Clint said he'd meet me in five minutes on the sixth floor. We'd better get going."

Sam drove up to the sixth floor. Waiting for them was an ordinary grey van, something that anyone would find in a German parking lot.

The door opened and Clint Barton walked out. "Cap." He greeted Steve. Percy walked over and shook his hand.

"You know, I wouldn't have called if there was any other choice." Steve said. Clint shrugged. "Hey man, you're doing me a favor. Besides, I owe you."

"Thanks for having our back." Percy said. Wanda Maximoff got out of the car as well. "Percy." She waved at him.

Annabeth looked surprised. "Hey, Wanda. I thought you were back in New York." Wanda shrugged.

"It was time to get off my butt."

"Where's Vision?" Leo called. Leo thought that Vision was the best automaton ever created, despite Tony's protests that Vision was an android.

Wanda's face tightened. "He's… subdued." Annabeth looked sympathetic. Percy knew that there was a story between those words, but he didn't pry.

Steve turned to Clint again. "Where's our other recruit?"

"He was rarin' to go. Had to but a little coffee in him, but…" Clint opened the door of the truck. A man whom Steve had told Percy was Scott Lang stepped out, rubbing his eyes.

"What time zone is this?" Scott asked. Then he saw the squadron of super heroes and his eyes widened.

He walked over and shook Steve's hand vigorously. "Captain America!" Steve raised his eyebrows. "Mr. Lang."

Scott looked amazed and kept shaking Steve's hand. "It's an honor. I'm shaking your hand to long. Wow! This is awesome! Captain America!" Scott let go of Steve's hand and looked at Wanda.

"I know you too! You're great!" He said to Wanda, and then turned back to Steve. "Ah, jeez. I know you know a lot of super people, so, thanks for thinking of me."

He looked at Percy and Annabeth like he just realized they were there.

"Whoa! You're like, the anonymous super heroes, right? You're teenagers! I'm sorry; I know you probably get that a lot."

Percy turned to Clint, like, _why did you do this to me?_ Clint just grinned. If Percy didn't know any better, he would've thought Clint had been looking forward to this.

Annabeth recovered and smiled at Scott, though it looked like it was an effort. "Well, we're obviously not very anonymous any more. I'm Annabeth, this is Percy. Please don't tell anyone, though. We're going to try to stay anonymous after this." Scott nodded eagerly.

Percy turned to Annabeth. "We should probably put our suits on." Annabeth nodded. Percy blinked and suddenly he was wearing his suit. So was Annabeth. "Whoa." Scott said. Percy didn't think it was possible for him to look more amazed.

Scott looked at Sam. "Hey man!" Sam smirked. "What's up, Tic Tac?" Scott looked nervous. "Uh, good to see you. Look, about what happened last time when I-"

"It was a great audition, but it'll never happen again." Sam replied, looking determinedly away from the rest of the team.

Steve looked like he was trying not to laugh. "So, did they tell you what we're up against?" Scott shrugged.

"Something about some… psycho-assassins and some other Inhumans?" Leo walked up behind them, along with Nico and Hazel.

"In a nutshell, yes." Leo said. He looked at Clint. "You didn't tell him?" Clint stared at him.

"Of course not. _I_ didn't want to break an oath on that river thing. However, I can't speak for Tony." Scott just looked confused.

Steve looked approving. "We're outside the law on this one. So if you come with us, you're a wanted man." Scott's brow furrowed for a second, but then he shrugged.

"Yeah, well, what else is new?" Bucky walked up to them. "We should get moving."

"We got a chopper lined up." Clint said. Percy shuddered. "I guess this counts as Avengers business?" Percy asked Annabeth. She nodded, raising her eyebrows.

"You don't need to ask me every time, Seaweed Brain. I'm not Zeus." Leo snorted. "Now, now, you two. Save it for the honeymoon."

Percy opened his mouth, but then someone started talking in German over the speakers. He couldn't understand a word, but Bucky was listening intently.

"They're evacuating the airport." Steve cursed. "Stark."

Scott's eyes widened. "Stark?"

"Suit up."

**(Piper)**

Tony spoke into his earbud and an alarm sounded throughout the airport. Piper reviewed the battle plan in her mind. Piper would subdue Steve with her charmspeak. Jason would try to hit Sam with a thunderbolt, hoping that would short circuit his suit. Tony and Rhodey would take care of Bucky.

Tony had recruited a new Avenger, who called himself Spider-Man. Apparently, he was barely fifteen, and his name was Peter. Tony refused to say more than that. "Get ready." Tony said suddenly. Piper switched her attention back on.

Steve was walking confidently out the entrance. Behind him was Sam, Bucky, Wanda, a new guy whom Piper didn't know and… Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Leo, and Nico.

Percy and Annabeth looked worried. Hazel stared at Frank with a pained expression on her face. Leo was looking down, trying to pretend that he wasn't paying attention. Nico drew his Stygian Iron sword grimly.

Piper blinked. They couldn't have come. Tony hadn't told her that she'd have to fight them too. Jason and Frank looked similarly stricken.

Tony looked unaffected. "Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at the airport. Don't you think it's weird?"

Rhodey nodded, his eyes on Steve and Bucky. "Definitely weird."

Steve looked pleadingly at Tony. "Tony, you have to hear me out. The doctor, the psychiatrist, he's behind all of this."

T'Challa leaped over a truck. "Captain." Steve inclined his head. "You highness."

Annabeth looked at Piper, trying to intently convey a message to her with her eyes. _We can stop this. Go easy on each other._

Piper was planning on doing this anyway. She gave the slightest nod, and Annabeth looked relieved.

Tony continued. "Anyway, Ross gave me thirty-six hours to bring you in. That was twenty-four hours ago. Can you help a brother out?"

Steve shook his head. "You're after the wrong guy." Tony glared at him.

"Your judgement is askew. Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday."

"And there are five more soldiers just like him. I can't let the doctor find them first, Tony, I just can't."

Natasha stared at Steve, a warning look in her eyes. "Steve… you _know _what's about to happen. Do you really want to punch your way out of this one?"

Tony shrugged. "Alright, I've run out of patience." He cupped his hand over his mouth and called, "Underoos!"

Spider-Man swooped out of nowhere, shot a web at Steve's shield and webbed his hand. Tony nodded at Peter. "Good job, kid." Peter nodded enthusiastically.

"Thanks. Well, I could have stuck the landing a little better. It's just the new suit… It's-it's nothing Mr. Stark, thank you." Piper resisted the urge to face plant.

She wasn't about to judge Peter because he was only fifteen. Piper was only sixteen years old herself, but he didn't seem to have any idea about how a battle worked. Tony seemed to be having similar thoughts.

"Yeah, well, we don't really need to start a conversation." Peter nodded.

"Okay. Cap… Captain. Big fan, I'm the Spider-Man." Tony shrugged.

"Yeah, well, we don't need to start a conversation. Just… good job." Peter waved. "Hey everyone."

Steve looked surprised. "You've been busy." Tony's face hardened.

"And you've been a complete _idiot._ Dragging in Clint. 'Rescuing' Wanda from a place she didn't even want to leave. Including the the kids. I'm trying to…" Tony's voice cracked. "I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart."

"You did that when you signed." Steve said calmly. Piper winced. Ouch. Tony glared at Steve.

"Alright, we're done. You're gonna turn Barnes over, you're gonna come with us, NOW! Because it's _us_! Or a squad of J-SOC guys with no compunction about being impolite." Steve looked away. Tony looked at Steve pleadingly. "Come on."

For a second, Steve looked like he was considering it. Then he held his webbed hands up. "Alright, Lang." Clint shot an arrow between the webs, shooting them apart.

The new guy flicked on his helmet and disappeared. Piper was confused. Could he turn invisible?

Then Peter sat up. "Hey! There's something-"The shield flew out of his hands and the new guy re-materialized.

"I believe this is yours, Captain America." Tony groaned. "Oh, great. Alright. There's four on the parking deck. One of them's Maximoff, I'm gonna grab her. Rhodey, you wanna take Cap?"

Rhodey nodded. "Got two in the terminal, Wilson and Barnes."

"Barnes is mine!" T'Challa snarled. Peter waved. "Hey, Mr. Stark, what should I do?" Tony rolled his eyes.

"What we discussed. Keep you distance. Web'em up."

"Okay, copy that!"

Tony faced the demigods. "All right, we might have to tweak the plan a little." Frank rolled his eyes. "Oh, gee. You think?" Tony ignored him.

"You three don't have to kill them. Just subdue them as best as you can. Got it?" Jason nodded grimly. Frank's eyes flicked to Hazel for a millisecond and then he nodded as well. Piper just shrugged.

Tony looked satisfied. "Good enough for me. Come on!"

Piper rushed Annabeth, thought her heart was breaking to do it.

**A/N NEXT chapter will be the airport scene. This one was getting really long so I just figured that I'd split it into two chapters. Shout out to reviewers:**

**ShadeFireDragon (Thanks for those generous cookies!)  
Gottalovebooks14 (I know, right?)  
Br0kenTh0rn (Sorry, I probably won't be doing that, it just doesn't really make sense for the plot line. You have really good ideas, though; I seriously think you could write your own PJ/Avengers crossover.)  
DaughterofAthena223(Thanks!)**


	7. Demigods Destroy Some Airports

**A/N PENULTIMATE CHAPTER! Also, I might be writing in a different style because I freaking SUCK at writing battle scenes. The demigods will mostly be paying attention to fighting each other and not the other people.**

**(Percy)**

They all rushed towards each other, attacking and slashing and rolling. The new kid in the red and blue costume immediately shot webbing at Percy's hands, binding it together. He probably had pegged Percy as the biggest threat. Smart guy.

"Annabeth!" Percy called, tugging his hands fruitlessly and dodging as War Machine shot multiple blasts at him. Annabeth was sparring with Natasha. "Little busy here!" Percy gritted his teeth. The next time Rhodey shot a blast at him, Percy held up his hands.

Like he'd hoped, the blast broke apart the webbing put didn't hit Percy. He grinned, pulled apart a few extra strings, and pulled out Riptide.

Time to find out if Celestial Bronze could deflect arc reactor beams. Apparently it could, and it was deflected off Percy's sword and back at War Machine, which took out one of the blasters on his arm.

"Bye!" Percy said and ran off.

The Spider-Man swooped in and tried to web Percy's hands again, but Percy instinctively deflected it off his sword. It simply stuck to it. "Yes!" The new kid yelled. "Hey, Mr. Stark, I got it!" Tony yelled back, "Great! See if you can web him to the ground!"

"Oh, no." Percy said. "Not on my watch."

Spider-Man shot blast after blast of web at Percy, making comments every time, each one Percy dodged. "Is your suit made out of water-proof fabric? You know, Mr. Stark said you're only seventeen, which, I gotta say, is awesome. You know, I'm only fifteen."

"Alright, you're done." Percy said finally, drawing on some water from the pipes in the ground.

The cement cracked, and a spray of water hit Spider-Man in the face. "Ahhgg!" Spider-Man yelled, and swooped away to find another victim.

Percy saw a shadow go over his head and saw a huge truck flying through the air and landing on War Machine. Percy ducked just in time and ran away, because he knew enough that that definitely _wasn't_ a water truck.

Clint and Wanda ran up to Percy, panting. "That's our ride." Clint said, pointing to the quinjet in the hanger. Annabeth saw where he was pointing, abandoned her fight with Natasha, and darted towards them along with Nico, Hazel, and Leo.

Half of Leo's shirt was burned off, so you could see all of his scars in all of their glory. Hazel had a streak of dirt across her face and Nico seemed to be even paler than usual.

"Come on!" Steve yelled, and they all rushed towards the quinjet.

A yellow energy beam sliced a red line across the asphalt and they all stopped. Vision floated over to them, along with the rest of Tony's team. "Captain Rogers." Vision said. "I know that you think that what you're doing is right. But for the collective good, you must stop now."

Sam looked at Steve. "What do we do, Cap?" Steve gritted his teeth and pulled his shield out of its holder. "We fight."

"This is gonna end well." Natasha muttered. The two teams started striding towards each other. Percy had a random vision of what a mortal would think if they saw what was happening now. Two groups of people in costumes walking towards each other with grim determination on their faces.

"They're not stopping!" Spider-Man said.

"Neither are we." Tony replied. Both teams started running towards each other. Jason was heading towards Percy.

**ANNABETH VS PIPER**

Piper ran towards Annabeth. Annabeth drew her bronze knife and stared at her, like, _I dare you._ The two girls slashed with their two knives, though they were a match for each other.

Piper hated herself for doing it. She hated everyone for fighting for each other. Yet she did it anyway. Annabeth gritted her teeth and attacked with more venom. Their fight drove them all the way across the airport.

Piper knew that she couldn't go on like this forever. "Annabeth, _drop your weapon_!" She insisted in her best charmspeak. Annabeth froze uncertainly, which gave Piper time to disarm her and pin her to the ground. Annabeth choked, but kicked Piper in the gut and jumped back up again.

Annabeth didn't have a weapon, but that didn't mean she couldn't fight. She mostly played defense, while Piper played offense. Then Piper risked a glance behind her and saw Jason kept in a swirling water ball by Percy. The horror of the scene made Piper freeze.

Annabeth kicked Piper in the chest, causing her knife to fly out of her hands. Annabeth dove to grab it, and stood up again. Then she ran off to Clint and Steve who were talking about something. Piper struggled to get up, but she knew it was no good.

She wouldn't be able to fight off that many people.

**FRANK VS NICO**

Frank saw Nico striding towards him, swinging his Stygian Iron Sword. Frank roared at the challenge and turned into a lion, and charged towards Nico. Nico raised his hands and skeletons rose from the earth, charging Frank right back.

Frank tore through the skeletons like a knife through butter, but the skeletons kept repairing themselves. Frank glanced up and saw the new guy had grew to the size of a building. It seemed like everyone else had it under control, even though Tony said, "Okay, so if anyone on our side has any shocking abilities they'd like to reveal, now is the time!" That worked perfectly, because Frank saw that slicing the skeletons wouldn't work, so he turned into a dragon and roared even louder.

Half the fighters in the airport stopped and looked up in fear, a red dragon's shadow falling over them. Then they recovered and starting fighting again. Frank blew fire at the skeletons, and they melted into bone goo.

Nico looked a little nervous, but swung his sword and sliced Frank in his scaly leg. He howled, and blew a blast of fire at Nico, who deflected it off his sword, but it melted the tip of it. Nico tried to raise more skeletons, but he seemed to realize he didn't have the strength.

Frank turned back into a human, drew his bow, and held the tip of an arrow against Nico's throat. "I really don't want to kill you." Frank said. "So please don't struggle." In fact, he doubted that he could kill him even if Nico was about to kill Frank and there was a golden opportunity.

Nico went limp. Frank had won, but somehow it felt like that Nico hadn't tried his hardest.

**(Annabeth)**

Piper was frozen, and in the meantime Annabeth ran off to Clint. Clint and Steve were talking.

"Yeah, as much as I hate to admit it, if we're going to win this one, some of us are gonna have to lose." Clint said, glancing at Annabeth. Annabeth absorbed the statement. Prison. That's what surrendering was going to mean.

Hazel and Percy ran up as well. "Hazel, can you disguise us?" Annabeth asked. Then she noticed Hazel was limping. "Oh my goodness, your foot!" Hazel gritted her teeth.

"It's fine. Yeah, I can disguise us. We can't be too obvious about surrendering, though. We'll need a distraction. Something big." Steve nodded.

"I got something kinda big." Scott's voice sounded in their earbuds. "But I can't hold it very long. On my signal, run like heck. If I tear myself in half… don't come back for me." Bucky looked confused.

"He's gonna tear himself in half?"

"You're sure about this, Scott?" Steve asked. Scott shrugged.

"Yeah, I do it all the time. Well, once. In a lab. Then I passed out." That didn't give Annabeth a lot of confidence, but then Scott grew to momentous size.

Spider-Man yelled so loud that Annabeth could hear it all the way over there. "Holy-"

"Okay, the tiny dude is big now." Rhodey said. "He's big now." Sam grinned.

"Way to go, Tic Tac!" Scott grabbed War Machine's leg with glee. Tony rushed towards Scott and fired a bunch of explosions at him

Scott let go of Rhodey but held his ground. "You wanna get to them… you gotta go through me." Peter swooped over and wrapped webs around Scott. He tried to move but fell over, crashing to the ground.

He shrunk back to normal size and flicked his helmet off. "Does anybody have some orange slices?"

**PERCY VS JASON**

Percy watched glumly as Jason flew towards him and drew his _gladius_. Percy reluctantly drew Riptide and raised it in a defensive position.

Greek vs Roman. Celestial Bronze vs Imperial Gold. Both boys are the greatest swordsmen in their generation. Both are fighting as fiercely as possible.

They swung and slashed, dodging and stabbing. Eventually Percy pushed back Jason and held his sword to his neck. "Yield." Percy said. "You never could beat me." Jason's face hardened. Then he yelled. Lightning flashed, and Percy was thrown backwards.

He sat down hard and smelled a burning scent that he was pretty sure was him. Jason slowly advanced, and Percy could seem to find the energy to get up.

He reached out his senses to find water. There was a huge water tower to their left. He closed his eyes and water gushed out of the tower.

Water flowed everywhere. Percy was suddenly flooded with new energy. He jumped up and Jason stared at him. A wave flew up and landed on Jason. He spluttered and fought, but Percy didn't hold back. A glittering sphere of water rose around him and trapped him. Jason's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Someone was calling Percy's name. Was it Annabeth? Somehow it didn't feel important. Then he locked eyes on something behind him and lost all his anger and concentration.

Jason collapsed on the ground, coughing and retching. Percy didn't even look over, but thrust out his hand to pull the water out of Jason's lungs like he'd done once before. He'd be in prison, but at least he could say that he tried.

War Machine was falling full speed ahead to the ground. Jason saw this-who could breathe again but looked weak-and controlled the winds to try and catch Rhodey. He looked exhausted, however, so the winds didn't do much.

Both Falcon and Iron Man rushed towards the ground to try and catch Rhodey, but Percy knew that it was too late. War Machine hit the ground with a dull thud, dirt flying everywhere.

Percy winced, but out of the corner of his eye he saw the quinjet flying away. Steve and Bucky had escaped, but had also condemned everyone else to life in prison, unless they could find a way to escape. The odds seemed pretty low, and Percy didn't know what to think.

**A/N I'm sorry if this was a bit rushed, I was kinda on a tight schedule. The next chapter will probably be the last, but maybe not, depending on how long it is. Shout out to reviewers:**

**ShadeFireDragon  
DaughterofAthena223  
Lover of Fantasy and Magic**


	8. They All Lived Happy JUST KIDDING BWAHAH

**Chapter Eight: They All Lived Happily Ever After for About Two Years and then Infinity War Happened**

**A/N Hellooo everybody, who's ready for the last chapter? Happy weekend. Also WHO HAS SEEN CAPTAIN MARVEL AND RECOGNIZES HOW AMAZING SHE IS? I am willing to argue for her cause. She's my new favorite. Not putting any spoilers on the site tho, that would be just mean. Also I'd get a lot of angry reviews. Anyway, here it is!**

**(Jason)**

Jason couldn't help feeling humiliated.

He'd been defeated utterly by Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. If Percy had wanted to, he could have killed Jason. But he didn't. Jason was pretty sure they would never be friends again. Something had broken between them. That sort of thing can happen when you try to kill each other.

But still, Jason was the son of Jupiter! Wasn't he supposed to be more powerful than that? Okay, that sounded arrogant. But still!

After Steve and Bucky left, the heroes on their side just seemed to give up. Tony gladly arrested them, but Jason couldn't help being suspicious that they had surrendered too easily.

The quiet and sullen silence on the quinjet felt unbearable. The people on Steve's side sat in a hump together, muttering to each other every once and a while. Percy was avoiding Jason's eyes.

Hazel's eyes were shimmering with suppressed tears. Nico was staring determinedly at the wall. Annabeth was holding hands tightly with Percy. Leo's hands were bound just in case he tried to burn his way out, but Jason knew that wouldn't do anything. Leo could turn into a ball of fire whenever he wanted, whether his hands were bound or not.

In fact, Jason was surprised that they weren't even trying to make an attempt to escape. That was seriously unlike all of them.

Jason's heart was hurting that he would probably never regain friendship with the seven ever again. A line had split between them, and he felt like the chasm between them was too large and too dangerous to ever try and make the crossing again.

He wondered what everyone at Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter were thinking. Would they split as well, or were they just disappointed that half of their most powerful warriors had gotten themselves into a mortal prison?

Finally Tony landed the jet at a government building in the U.S. Senator Ross would take them from here.

Tony's side should have probably stayed with the other side longer to make sure that they wouldn't try to escape. Frank probably shouldn't have secretly flipped all of the demigod's masks back on, as if that would do any good.

Jason should probably have made sure that all of the half-blood's hands were bound tighter than they were. But they didn't. Maybe because they forgot. Or maybe because they were secretly hoping that the demigods would find a way to escape.

**(Percy)**

Percy prayed to his father and Hecate that Hazel's Mist disguise would work. The plan was to alter their faces. Their bodies should be fine, but Hazel was going to make a shroud of Mist around all the demigods. She wouldn't have enough strength to protect the rest of them for that long.

It should stand close inspection. Luckily, Hazel hadn't revealed her Mist power to the general public yet. Secretary Ross walked over to them, a beaming smile on his face. Then he frowned. "Why are their masks still on?"

He raised his hand to flip Percy's mask over. He held his breath. This was the moment. He risked a glance over and saw Hazel squeezing her eyes shut and concentrating so hard beads of sweat appeared on her forehead.

Hazel had once told Percy that the secret to the Mist was showing whoever she was fooling what they wanted to see. Ross didn't want to see that a teenager had avoided them for so long and was so good at fighting. So he didn't see that

One by one, he took every demigod's mask off. Each time, every half-blood looked different from what they usually looked like. Annabeth had dark brown hair and blue eyes. She looked pretty happy about the brown hair.

Nico had white blond hair and his features were darker. He didn't look very happy about that. Leo was taller and less scrawny. Hazel had green eyes and red hair. If Percy hadn't seen them before they changed, Percy wouldn't have realized who they were.

The rest of the Avengers looked pretty surprised, but didn't say anything, and Ross didn't seem to notice. If the Avengers were annoyed that Hazel didn't disguise their identities as well, they didn't show it.

They were put in a high security boat and driven out to sea. Percy could have overturned the boat without half trying, but Hazel met his eyes and mouthed, _not yet._ He could feel the power of the sea in his bones. He knew their exact position.

Percy couldn't help thinking that the mortals were being incredibly stupid, transporting Tsunami out into the ocean. Maybe they thought that with his hands bound, he wouldn't be able to do anything.

That's what they thought with Wanda, at least. She looked devastated, perhaps because she'd lost the only family she'd ever known, excepting Pietro. To tell the truth, Percy was feeling the same way. He hated to admit it, but he missed Jason and Piper and Frank.

He missed hanging out with the rest of the Avengers and the seven. At the same time, Percy didn't regret his decision to refuse to sign the Accords. That would mean surrendering his free will, and plus it would probably restrict him from saving the world from godly affairs as well.

Jason had no idea what he was getting into, and for some reason that made Percy worried.

Then the boat shuddered, and the engine stopped. Everyone started to get off, and the guards pushed Percy away and off the boat. An underwater prison rose from the water and a helicopter took the fugitives down into it.

They were delivered to their cells. Hazel whispered to Percy, "I won't be able to hold the Mist forever. When you get to your cell, turn away from the camera. I'll let the Mist disguise go." She turned and told all the other demigods as well. They nodded.

Percy and the rest of the Avengers were put in their cell. The doors locked, and all that Percy could do was stare at a wall. For an ADHD kid like him, this nearly drove him nuts. He could only imagine how trapped Leo was feeling.

He felt the Mist disguise melt away, and he turned away from the camera that was following his every move.

They could escape from here easily, but somehow Percy felt like it wasn't the right time. They wouldn't have the strength to help the rest of the Avengers escape as well. Their only hope was that somehow Steve would come back for them.

Percy stared at the wall for years, or at least that's what it felt like. It was actually only one day until he saw Tony strolling down the hall.

**(Tony)**

Tony looked around at all the barred prison windows. Barton started fake clapping. "The Futurist, Gentleman! The Futurist is here. He knows what's best for you, whether you like it or not." Tony sighed.

"Give me a break, Barton. I didn't know they'd put you here. Come on." Clint spit in Tony's direction.

"Yeah, well, you knew they'd put us somewhere, didn't you, Tony?"

"Yeah, but not some super-max floating ocean pokey. You know, this place is for maniacs. This is a place for…" Clint finished the sentence for him.

"Criminals. That's the word you're looking for, Tony. It didn't used to mean me. Or Sam, or Wanda, or Percy… the list goes on and on. And yet here we are."

"Because you broke the law." Clint shrugged. "Yeah."

"I didn't make you."

"La la la la la la la-"

"You made it, you broke it."

"La la la la la la la la."

"Alright, you're all grown up." Tony said, starting to get frustrated. "You got a wife and kids. I don't understand, why didn't you think about them before you chose the wrong side?" He walked away, now at Percy's cell.

Percy was facing the wall. "Oh, hey, Tony." He said casually, like they were just meeting for lunch. "You know, I can break out of this place without even trying. The idiots, putting _Tsunami _in a water-surrounded prison." He stood up and faced Tony.

"I could over-turn this place. Hazel could fool the guards with the Mist. Leo could melt through the glass with his fists. Nico could raise some skeletons to open our cells for him, or shadow-travel out of this place. Even Annabeth could talk her way out of her cell. But we don't. Want to know why?"

Tony didn't answer, but Percy wasn't waiting for one. "Because w we're stuck here, but we're not gonna use our powers to get out. I don't know why you're here, we're _heroes_, Tony. It's against our nature to attack mortals. They're not on the same scale as us. No Tony. Did you want to gloat, or just see us all here and pat yourself on the back for a job well done?"

Tony shrugged. "Well, I wanted to know where Steve was, but after that little speech I doubt you want to tell me." He was trying to regain his usual humor, but Percy's words had surprised him.

"Over my dead body." Percy replied, and walked back to resume his staring at the wall.

**(Annabeth)**

Annabeth planned on devising a strategy to escape without hurting the mortals.

Sure, it would be nice if Steve came back for them. Maybe he would, maybe he wouldn't. All Annabeth knew was she wouldn't be able to stand staying here for one day longer without her brain exploding.

Percy often forgot, but Annabeth was ADHD, too. If there wasn't something to think about, she got really fidgety. Percy was just fidgety in general, and so was Leo. Hazel was probably just sitting in her cell, wondering if it was worth it to use the Mist again.

She heard footsteps and immediately looked outside. It was just Tony. She sighed and looked away, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Tony glance at her, hesitate, and walk over to Sam's cell which was right next to hers.

A minute later, Tony walked back into Annabeth's line of site, looking satisfied. That could _not_ be good.

**(Leo)**

Tony walked by Leo's cell, glanced at his bound hands, and walked off. As if binding hands would do any good. Leo could explode into a ball of flame and no one would be the wiser. But he knew he couldn't do that. The demigods had made a silent pact to stay in their cells for at least two weeks and see if Steve would come for them.

So far, not so good.

A million years later-a day later-one day later- Leo was sitting in his cell, wondering if he could dismantle the cameras without using his hands, or trying to call Festus. Seriously, that was how bored he was.

This prison food was terrible. Not a single Fonzie in sight. Leo wondered if you could die from Fonzie withdrawal. Probably not, but he could fake it and see if the mortals would let him out. Probably not, but it was worth a try.

**(Percy)**

Percy was seriously starting to wonder where that one ball was that you always see prisoners throwing against the wall in the movies.

He heard a thump at the wall. He spun around, wondering if that idiot Tony was back again. Instead, he saw the familiar face of Steve Rogers. Percy started grinning. It was going to get epic.

**A/N And they all lived Happily Ever After JUST KIDDING BWAHAHAHAHAH! Did you really think I was going to spare the demigods from Infinity War? Honestly, I thought you guys knew me better than that. This is the last chapter, so I get to press the complete button! Yay!**

**Sorry I didn't do the scene where they escaped from the prison, I was just lazy that way.**

**Anyway, Percy Jackson: Infinity War will be released in two days roughly. I will be putting an alert on this story. Thanks to all my reviewers, and all those who followed and/or favorited. I hope that you will do the same to my next story.**

**Shout out to reviewers:**

**Br0kenTh0rn  
DaughterofAthena223  
ShadeFireDragon  
champthy  
AACM25**


	9. Percy Jackson: Infinity War Alert

**STORY ALERT!**

**This is just an alert to the followers of this story that I just published my sequel, Percy Jackson: Infinity War. Go check it out and as always leave reviews there too!**


End file.
